


Creature of Thunder

by TrashTrashTrash



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, One Direction (Band), Parks and Recreation, Sweet Creature - Harry Styles (Song), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Trash Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Harry and Thor, M/M, Peter Parker & Shuri Friendship, THE TRASH UNIVERSE - Freeform, also, also Thor went for the head in this universe, and leslie's the president, because duh, because the russo fuckers didn't write this shit, because why not?, dont at me, harry and john and jake are bffs, this is my world now, who's friends with Tony
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 20:42:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17794421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashTrashTrash/pseuds/TrashTrashTrash
Summary: Ever lie awake at bed at night at 2 am wondering who's a good enough boy to have the honor of dating Harry Styles, and then realizing that no one is until you have the epiphany that Thor, God of the Lesbians, himself is the only one who is worthy?Well, I did- and it's beautiful.Come with me on a journey of love, cute shit, goofs, and gaffs, all wrapped up in subpar writing. I promise, you'll probably regret it.





	Creature of Thunder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Myself](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myself/gifts).



> The playlist: https://open.spotify.com/user/createtheworld/playlist/49mBTVnpbaRjrTWkagaArm?si=ARiudB1RTNCVLGICzNx07g 
> 
> The Trash Universe includes:
> 
> \- Infinity War happening, but Thor actually went for the head, so no one was dusted and everyone who had died during the war came  
> back.
> 
> \- Harry was never apart of One Direction. He owns a bakery in Brooklyn instead.
> 
> \- Leslie Knope is the president and Ben Wyatt is her loyal First Gentleman. They're friends with NYC's greatest power couple,  
> IronStrange.
> 
> \- Jake, Harry, and John are all friends. Don't worry about how just know they're besties for life.

TUESDAY. AUGUST 16TH. 2018

 

No one knows about this. No one can. Means too much to him. He hasn’t even told Loki, his brother who knows him better than he knows himself sometimes. He does think about telling him every once in a while. Thinks that he can trust Loki with his secret. Then he remembers it’s Loki and he doesn’t. 

 

Then he thinks he could tell his mother if she were still around. She would have been so glad to see him like this- _ happy _ . He knows that when he would’ve told her, her eyes would’ve lit up, and the smile that would touch her lips would be one of pure love and pride.

 

But either way, he was alone in this. Well-  _ not really. _

 

He did have him.

 

As Thor looked out the wall of windows aligning the lavish apartment, he saw a bolt of lightning quickly illuminate the sky. It was a quiet Tuesday night in New York City, the sticky heat of the summer making the glass fog up. The lights from the various buildings and streets glowed in the evening dusk. His vantage point from his Stark Tower penthouse gave him the best view, being able to see the entirety of Manhattan and then some.

 

He liked the city. Everything here was colorful and loud, from the skyscrapers to the people themselves. He really liked the people. Not only were they colorful and loud, but they were nice. He had been taught the stereotype of New Yorkers from Stark himself, that they were cold and unmoving, but Thor had never seen that. He saw people trying their best, living their lives to the fullest extent possible, and that’s what he loved- people never giving up.

 

Thor liked to think of himself as someone who never gave up. A lot of bad things have happened to him in the past couple of years. His mother’s, and now his father’s death. Ragnorak. Him thinking his brother had died numerous times only for him to come back and vanish again. 

 

He definitely hasn’t had it easy, but there’s also been a share of good things that have happened too. Like, for once, Loki was actually sticking around, ruling the Asgardian people in a country called Norway, where they had established their new home. He had also found a new friend in Banner during their time on Sakarr, which carried over to Earth once the Infinity War had been won.

 

And of course, he met him.

 

Gods, he had missed him.

Ever since Loki took over ruling the new Asgard, was given the title of Head Peace Maker of the Nine Realms. Of course, he wasn’t involved in every matter that involved peace in the Nine Realms (he would never catch a break), but when it came to the important, universe-threatening matters, he was called upon. So for instance, when the Lamarkians had contacted him about a possible universe-endangering war breaking out between them and the Szutu, he had to go. They had ultimately reached an agreement, and Thor was able to return to New York City.

 

But three weeks had gone by during his stay with the Lamarkians. Three weeks away from him.

 

Three weeks too long.

 

Just then, Thor heard the sound of the door handle jiggle and the door itself creaking it’s way open. Before he could turn around he heard the voice only his angel could make.

 

“Thor.”

 

He whipped around immediately, finding the most beautiful man standing at the other side of the room. He was soaked from head to toe; His hair sticking to his forehead, clothes clinging to his skin, his once white t-shirt now see-through. He was breathing heavy, his green eyes wild with anticipation and what only could be described as undying love.

 

“Harry.”

 

They both began walking towards each other and then running until they met each other halfway, Thor picking him up and spinning him. Harry clung onto Thor as he was spun, throwing his head back with laughter. When Thor set him down, he still held him close, their bodies touching and mouths inches apart. They both stared into each other’s eyes- blue into green and green into blue.

 

When Thor spoke it was barely a whisper, but Harry still heard.

 

“I missed you, my love.”

 

Harry could only stare at the god in front of him before he finally gained the strength to rest his hand on Thor’s cheek.

 

“I missed you too, darling.”

 

Thor grabbed Harry’s hand softly and held it against his cheek before kissing his palm, letting both their hands fall together by their side.

 

“I love you.”

If you had asked them who said it first, they wouldn't be able to tell you. T hey had both said it so fast before their lips had met that it almost sounded like they had said it in-sync, together as one.

Finally, he was home.

**Author's Note:**

> What have I done


End file.
